Do You Remember
by JinxNightshade
Summary: Sequel to Why Fate Was Cruel. Killian is getting headaches and flashbacks, but not only that...he's back in Storybrooke! Surprise visists from Death and Fate and Rumpelstiltskin knows somethings happening! How will their love rekindle and what will happen when the once again meet?


_**Hello my dear readers and welcome to chapter one to the sequel of Why Fate Was Cruel. I hope that you enjoy my different version of Once Upon a Time and give a warm welcome to the characters Lady Death and Fate!**_

_**~I realized I colored Killian's eyes incorrectly (they're blue) so that has been fixed in all previous chapters. Also I gave Lady Death a pet peeve to give it a little humour! See if you can figure out what it is and post and idea that you would like to see! Who knows, maybe I'll post it! **_

_**Well enjoy, review, and keep following the journey!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. If I did all America and everywhere else where this show airs would be blushing in embarrassment because you just KNOW that my fanfics would be reality…poor, poor children who wander onto my new version of Once Upon a Time. But alas, I do not own Once Upon a Time. I just own this fanfic AND THE CHARACTERS CALLED FATE LADY DEATH BUT THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!**_

Fate's key: _*_anything in inside the asterisk will translate into what Fate is saying TELEPATHICALLY to Killian*

Death's Key: ~anything inside these are what Death is saying TELEPATHICALLY to Killian ~

**Bold is Killian's thoughts**

* * *

_**Normal Pov**_

* * *

"You done yet?" A voice came from Fate's shoulder. A shriek escaped from the lips of a very startled Fate as she leapt from her chair, dashed halfway across the room and stopped in mid-sprint to turn and glare at the owner of the voice.

"DEATH! That was NOT funny!" She shouted as her cheeks colored while Death chuckled and reclined against the chair that Fate was just moments ago sitting in.

"Oh Pet, I would seriously disagree there. I found that immensely amusing, you are a one man show." Death replied as blood red lips pulled against white teeth in a ferocious grin. If Fate hadn't gotten so used to Death she would have said that she was baring her teeth in a show of aggression, but as time went by she realized that smile was one she only gave if seriously amused.

"Oh ha ha. I'm glad that I'm such a source of amusement." Fate dryly commented back. Death nodded and Fate let out a huff of breath as she slammed the book, which oddly had still been in her hands in her mad dash across the room.

"You are finished?"

"Yes, finally!" Fate groaned as she made her way back to her chair and slumped in it as Death looked down at her. "It took so long to complete it I thought I was going to die…DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! I KNOW WE CAN'T DIE UNLESS _YOU_ DO SOMETHING! And while we are on the topic of _you_, _your_ constant _appearances_," Fate snorted while sticking her tongue out at Death, who just merely smiled, happy that she had caused so many disturbances with Fate's 'schedule'. Fate let out another unladylike snort when she spotted the smile and continued with a roll of her eyes, "didn't help in any way. Why do you ask? Did something happen or another?" Then with a sigh started to rub the tops of her temples tiredly, "Please don't tell me something happened." Her electric blues eyes were for once dull and somewhat blank. Death stifled a concerned expression and started to walk off. Fate wearily watched her from her sitting point.

"No nothing more than out of the ordinary but there is something….no, I won't ask, you are already tired. Maybe I should just do the next step by myself," Death mussed aloud slightly mischievous as she glance back nonchalantly rubbing her chin thoughtfully. She could very well do it by herself but she was starting to enjoy the other being's presence. She looked over at the slumped form as she glided across the floor towards the exit. Fate's interest piqued looked up slightly with an eager expression. Death ignored the look as she waved her nails in her face, inspecting them as if they were priceless gems as she leaned against a wall, "It's not like I need any assistance you know. I mean Killian will surely find his way. He's already with Cora you see, heading into the other dimension. I suppose-"

"WHAT?!" Fate cried in shock as she easily bit into the baited sentence and bolted out of her chair, "THEY'RE ALREADY HEADING TO STORYBROOKE?!"

"Pardon," Death quickly corrected as Fate gave her a dirty look Death narrowed her eyes, "We all have our own pet-peeves and that is mine. Deal with it." Fate snorted and Death's glare intensified. "Well if that's how you feel I can go alone…"

"No! I'm sorry please don't leave me behind! Please go on!" Fate cried out nervous.

"Well I was going to say, you didn't think that things would stop just because you were reading that book did you? But the moment for that is passed."

Fate mumbled intelligibly for a moment as a red hue colored all the way to her ears. Death stared for a moment then a gentle smile passed over her face so quickly that Fate thought she had imagined it. Death swished forward robes moving ominously as she ran a hand on the top of Fate's head softly.

"Ah, how you remind me so much of a dear friend of mine." Death murmured quietly as she continued to pet Fate's head, eyes looking into the distance slightly. A few blinks later and silver eyes were once more staring directly into Fate's own. "Well." Death said briskly as she retreated away.

Fate didn't even bat an eyelash when Death sliced her abnormally pale hand. The blackish red liquid dripped slowly despite the deep cut. When Fate was first subjected to this method of portal transportation she, if not for a better word, freaked out but now so used to it thought about the reason why Death had to use her blood as a transportation method. She stood waiting patiently as Death drew her Contract Mark in the air from the blood dripping from her hand. Purples, deep reds, and shadowy vapors of black drifted from the Celtic like symbol and surrounded the two. It gently lifted and slipped over them like a glove before everything burst into a chaotic display of dark smoke like colors.

XXX

Killian Jones's cerulean eyes darted everywhere they could as he took in his surroundings. His skin was darker than before and his black locks were slightly longer. His face was still donned a light shade of the beginning of a beard, a hook remained as a replacement as his hand as his other was used to hold a canteen up. A deep swig and the brush of a hand over his lips he exhaled softly. He needed the drink. Stuck on a ship even for a short period of time with his passenger had been horror. Cora's silence had been unnerving and her stare unwavering. Overall it wasn't a pleasant experience out at sea. Killian's eyes strained to pick out there destination but they were still too far off for the naked eye to see Storybrooke's harbor.

He sighed and slumped against the steering wheel his eyes betrayed him and looked down at the etchings he had done to show Bae the directions of which to steer. The pain started in his chest for a moment but he quickly stomped it down. It wouldn't do to get all emotional now. Not with Cora just a few yards away. A sudden pain to his temple had him gripping it with his hand.

~Oh dear, I do believe that we are hurting him…interesting.~ A deep, melodious voice said with a thoughtful tone as Killian nearly jumped a mile into the air. His eyes darted momentarily as a higher voice then spoke up with a worried tone.

*We are, and just how is that INTERESTING?!*

Killian's eyes widened when nothing was visible except Cora yet obviously two people were speaking and there was no one there! His eyes flickered over to Cora. **Could it be her-**

~Don't insult me! I never thought in my entire existence that I would be compared to something as low as a witch's magic.~

*Ah, calm down he doesn't know…* The higher pitch tried to soothe the deeper. Killian ignored the voices as they bickered momentarily as he tried to some sort of an outline of someone there. A deep, chilling cold brushed up against him and Killian yelped. When Cora turned to see what had happened Killian quickly gave a slightly weak smile, shrugged and muttered some sort of excuse then swiftly turned away and headed forwards the prow of his ship.

**Who are you? No, you can't be a who. I don't believe it, I've finally gone insane!**

*Of course we are a who! Well, I'm a she but…*

~You haven't gone insane, though traveling with her there might be some debate about that.~

**Of course. **Killian thought dryly. He didn't need to be told by some floating voice that he wasn't insane in _that _sense.

*Ah, it appears we've graduated from witch voodoo to floating voices.*

~And you're glad about that?~

Killian withheld a snicker. **You two are like bickering children.**

~You hear that Fate, he says you are a child.~

*WHAT?! You do know he said and I quote, "You _two _are like bickering children."*

~PARDON!~ The voice corrected. ~Always searching for details for petty things aren't we?~

A series of indecipherable gurgles of anger came from the higher voice that Killian was pretty sure named Fate, while the other was snickering quietly. Killian almost let out a chuckle himself. This was the most amusement he had in weeks! **So floating voice and I think it was Fate, right? What are you doing in my head? **Killian thought conversationally as he watched the water.

~Well technically we aren't in your head. We are just communicating telepathically with you.~

*Mhmm! We are actually standing right beside you!*

Killian's eyes widened and he looked all around him briefly. **I don't see you…**

~Is this any better?~ The deep voice came from his ear and Killian turned with a yelp, for sitting right there on the edge of ship was the palest being he'd ever seen. White hair was pulled back in a complicated braid with two long strips of bangs framing an angular face. The only source of color there was on her face was the bloody dark red on her lips and the smoky black, blue gray shadows around her eyes. But her eyes! They were what gave her a most urethral appearance, slit black pupils swam in silver irises that were framed in an angular window shaped eyes with high aristocratic brows. The head tilted slightly and a row of sharp teeth glistened slightly.

~Well?~ The voice came again.

"Uh, um, yes." Killian stuttered as he fell back a little more, every fiber in his being told him she was dangerous.

~Can you see Fate?~

"What?"

~Pardon.~ The voice corrected with irritation clear in her voice. Silver eyes passed his shoulder indifferently and settled on something behind him.

*Death don't give him a hard time,* the higher voice came from behind him. Killian slowly turned and saw a petite olive skinned woman with shocking red hair that was as curly as a wood shaving. Brilliant blue eyes that were framed in heavy lashes looked over at him. Deep scarlet colored lips turned up in a smiled but didn't move when the voice spoke, *I'm Fate.*

Killian grew pale and everything swayed for a moment before he steadied himself. **Come on! You've seen weirder things than this! Get a hold of yourself, besides there's the chance that this is just a hallucination. You've been at sea-**

~For an hour,~ The deep voiced intoned then with a sigh she stood up and rested a hand against his arm. Killian shuddered as the cold seeped through all the way to his bones. Seeing his discomfort Death removed her hand, ~I forget about how you mortals are so sensitive to temperature…~

"Why, why are you here?" Killian breathed out as he took a few steps away from both beings. A short look was passed between the two before the smaller one spoke.

*We're here to help you.*

**Help me? **Fate nodded enthusiastically.

*We're here to help you find Rumpelstiltskin…and help you remember.*

**Remember?! Remember what? **Fate looked over at Death but a shake of her head had Fate sighing softly.

*We can't tell you, but we can help you find Rumpelstiltskin faster.*

"How can I trust you?" Killian asked with a raised brow. Death smiled at him.

~You just have to, or you can wait days, maybe even weeks before you find him. It's your time.~ Death said as she looked over at the horizon, black robes moved softly. Fate nodded slowly in agreement before she nudged the being Death. A glare from the other had her jerking her head towards Killian. With Death rolling her eyes she faced Killian irately and raised a hand.

**What is she doing? **Killian thought as Death moved her hand in a rapid pattern. He gasped as he felt a source of heat hit the center of his chest and his blue eyes fluttered momentarily.

"What did you do?" Killian gasped as he grasped at his chest momentarily before looking back at Death.

~I helped something reawaken quicker.~

"Killian what are you doing?" A snappish voice came from behind the trio. Killian whirled around and his eyes darted back and forth between the two beings.

"Cora I can explain-"

"You most certainly will. I'd love to hear the reason behind your inability to steer towards the harbor."

"What?" Killian gasped and turned around. **She can't see you?**

~Of course, you don't think that just anyone would be able to see what I look like more than twice?~ Death replied exasperated . When Killian's brows furrowed in confusion Death rolled her eyes. ~First to bring the soul to the body, then to take it away. It's very rare for mortals to see me more than those few times. Besides shouldn't you start to steer your ship into the harbor?~ Death gestured to the wheel and Killian flushed in embarrassment as Cora did the same motion with a raised brow.

"Of course, I apologize Cora, I was slightly distracted." Killian mumbled as she snorted in derision.

"Well see to it that you don't become distracted again."

Killian stifled at harsh remark and instead took the wheel in his hand and hook giving it a sharp turn.

"Are you really just here for your daughter?" He questioned as Death and Fate made themselves comfortable, the latter at the prow of the ship exclaiming excitedly as the former went up to the crows nest.

"Yes." She said stiffly, "Are you really here just for revenge on the Dark One?"

Killian smiled at her cheekily, "As long as you don't interfere."

"Are you suggesting I won't keep my word?" Cora bit out angrily.

"Of course not, but I must warn you this is my ship. If you plan on leaving you aren't taking my vessel anywhere."

"I understand, I won't be leaving without my daughter anyways…" she trailed off slightly before she stiffened and eyes looked everywhere. Killian had to choke down a chuckle as Death was the reason why she had become rigid. Her hand had purposely brushed across Cora's shoulders and having already felt her touch he knew that Cora had experienced an icy chill.

*Death stop messing around with the mortals!* Fate snapped but Death merely ignored her as she went back up the rigging.

"So when we reach shore we part ways then, have nothing to do with the other?" Killian questioned enjoying Cora's discomfort at seeing nothing there.

"Yes, we want entirely different things. The only reason why we would cross paths would be if one of us had a proposition for the other." Cora said as she rubbed her shoulder with a frown.

"Of course," Killian quickly left the wheel to stare into his spyglass, his eyes quickly estimating the distance that was left till they reached the harbor, "we should reach our-" Killian cut off suddenly as he saw a shadow of a man standing on the dock. He quickly tried to find the figure again when there was a bone rattling flash of heat and painful throbbing in his head. He let out a shout as he kneeled on the ground, spyglass forgotten and rolling on the deck. His eyes blurred and images swayed so badly that he didn't see the shared look between Death and Fate, all he could do was kneel in pain as everything went black and a memory forced down slowly resurfaced.

The memory…because even if it's not happening right now I know you want to read lemony goodness XD

"_Killian," a husky voice breathed into his ear. Killian shuddered at the whisper of contact, fingers dug deeper into the skin of the other. His cerulean eyes wide as he was once again thrust deeply into. It was so hot and electric sparks flashed up and down his spine. His body was pressed deeper within the bed and sweat streamed down his partner's body and melded with his own. Eyes rolled up slightly as a strangled groan made its way past his parched lips as he thrust back with his partner. He was so sensitive right now that anymore was pure tortuous bliss._

_A chuckle from the other and a harsher thrust had him biting his lip brutally to contain the embarrassing sounds. A coppery tang began to fill his mouth from such a hard bite and his entire body shook._

"_Ah, Killian, don't smother those heavenly moans. Let me hear them Dearie." The same husky voice said again as fingers gripped his shoulders to help the other thrust at a different angle. A cry of pleasure escaped from Killian as he forcefully rolled over to straddle his partner. _

"_I hate you, you know that right." Killian said as he glared down at his partner the best he could through the white-wash of pleasure. When his partner raised a brow he grinned cheekily and rolled his hips. A low groan from the other had him slowly grinding down at torturous pace._

"_Killian." His partner moaned as he thrust up into him. Killian let out a deep cry as he dug his nails into the other's shoulders. A chuckle emerged from the lips of his partner as he received another thrust to his prostate, "If you hate me so much why are we continuing? If you hate the touch of my hand why do you keep begging for it? Answer me Killian, it's a simple question." The other said as he jerked Killian down again and beneath him. Killian couldn't breathe as he was continuously thrust into. His eyes clenched shut as he parted his mouth to let out deep gasps as the heat between them grew to another degree. A shiver ran down his spine as his partner's tongue started to curl around his ear. Hands eagerly explored the curves of his buttocks and stomach muscles. Killian tried to think of a plausible answer as he started to thrust with the other more. _

_Both of them were caught in sexual bliss when Killian's mysterious partner let out a deep, guttural moan._

_Killian breathed and panted harder. He could feel himself becoming close, so close and he could tell that his partner wasn't too far off. The damn sounds that emerged from him were making him even harder and hotter than he was before. A certain thrust from the other had him crying out in ecstasy. He was so close to cumming that he was shaking with the need to release. When the other's hand reached down to stroke him and the thrusts became even more dead-on. He was nearly weeping with the pleasure that was surrounding and overriding his system._

"_Rumpelstiltskin!" He very nearly screamed out as his entire body arched upward from the power of his orgasm. It was drawn out even longer as Rumpelstiltskin came as well. His name was moaned against his neck as he continued to thrust shallowly into him. Killian felt himself slowly slump back down, the high from the heavy sex nearly dissipating. His eyes felt heavy and every muscle in his body was still slightly quivering from the assault of pleasure that had been given to him. His eyelids began to slightly droop and he felt the arms of the other gently encircle him. Holding him close as if he was something precious. But deep inside Killian knew that he was just being used to get rid of sexual frustration, and for some reason that hurt. _

_Deeply. _

_The heat slowly dissipated but there beneath Killian could make out a flurry of emotions. Too tired to make sense of it he stifled the urge to sleep as a deep chuckle sounded from inside the crook of his neck as Rumpelstiltskin laughed._

"_Well I guess it's only natural that you would pass out after five rounds." Killian heard murmured and if he had the strength he would have turned around and smacked the imp. But a deep drowsiness was slowly overtaking his senses and lulling him into a deep slumber._

End of memory…wasn't it yummy?

Killian knelt there frozen even after the memory was over. The face and name of the other now revealed from a careless slip of the tongue from within the recollection. The person that had been constantly hounding his thoughts, his every waking moment was none other than the crocodile himself. But he didn't understand.

**Why am I remembering this now? Why was the identity revealed now? How did I forget in the first place?**

"Killian, Killian? Killian!" he felt a hand shaking his shoulder and he raised his blue eyes to the concerned face of Cora.

"It-it's nothing," He murmured, "just a headache." He finished lamely as he saw her open her mouth to question. Cora just nodded and removed her hand as she walked back up to her spot at the railing.

Killian stood up slowly, his blue eyes searching for the two beings but they were gone. **They knew! They had known that Rumpelstiltskin was the lover in his memories but how?** His blue eyes locked onto where the he had seen the figure standing on the dock. Since they were much closer he could see that nothing was there. Whatever he had seen was gone, there was no one there. His brows knitted together in confusion he could have sworn that he had seen Rumplestiltskin, but differently. He wirily twisted his lips and concluded to himself that yes, he was going crazy. Seeing beings called Death and Fate, once he found Rumplestiltskin he was going to punch him. Then get some answers.

His eyes once again swept across his deck but there was nothing.** If Death and Fate had indeed been real and left, they didn't even keep their promise.**

~Why would we have to? You have all the information that you need to find him on your own now.~

Killian started violently. **I didn't dream it! They were really here…and Rumpelstiltskin is the cause of all this. I swear when I get my hands on him I'm going to- **an image of him being fucked senseless into the bed flashed in his head momentarily. His entire body flushed and a wave of heat swept from his head all the way down to his toes. **I am definitely NOT going to be fucked!**

Two twin faint sounds of laughter were heard by all in Storybrooke. One was deep and malevolent the other was one of pure joy. Oddly enough many would swear that it sounded as if children were laughing. On the other hand, to some the laughter was deadly and chilling but when asked they would never admit how terrifying it had been. Rumpelstiltskin when he had heard the laughter he knew immediately who the owners were for he had heard their voices before, but most importantly he had felt a wave of heat that had started from the tips of his ears all the way to his toes and he knew, he knew that Killian was in Storybrooke.

* * *

_**And I'm going to stop right there! Leave me ideas as to what to do with the following characters:**_

_**Cora? I don't want her to die but I do want her to do a complete turnaround in her personality. **_

_**Regina AND Henry! I really want these two to end up like a mother and a child. I will always, and forever, thing Regina was the best mother.**_

_**That stupid Swan girl! Either Death is going to be super pissed off at her and kill her HERSELF, or something else will happen and she will DIE!**_

_**Belle. I personally have nothing against her maybe you guys can suggest a love interest?**_

_**Please leave your suggestions in a review or PM me! I'd love to hear from you…AND I REALLY NEED SOME IDEAS! **_

_**Chapter 2 will hopefully be out soon, just know that the more reviews I get the more I type! Oh, and because I'm a senior in highschool and doing a senior project things might be a little slow.**_

_**Tell me what you guys think about the involvement of Fate and Death!**_

_**~Jinx Nightshade**_


End file.
